Lie to Me
by AlpacaAce
Summary: "Jadi, kau masih setia menunggu dia?"/"...Jujur, aku sedih terus melihatmu seperti ini..."/"Kau bohong padaku. Kau mengingkari janjimu, Sehunnie."/Apapun yang terjadi, Luhan akan percaya dan selalu menunggu Sehun-nya kembali. Namun, bagaimana jadinya bila kepercayaan itu hilang seketika saat sebuah kebohongan muncul./HunHan/Sequel of Believe and Always Waiting for You/Mind to Read?


**Title : Lie to Me**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast : Broken!HunHan, HunToria, Lay**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, their parents, and God.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, BL, gaje, diksi abstrak, alur maksa :p**

**A/N : Sequel of 'Believe and Always Waiting for You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OoOoOoO

KRING. KRING. KRING.

Dering bunyi telpon rumah milik Luhan menggema.

"Ah, siapa sih yang menelpon? Tumben sekali ada yang menelpon lewat telpon rumah." tutur Luhan seraya melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia pun segera mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Halo." ucap Luhan.

"…"

"Ah, Lay ada apa? Tumben menelpon lewat telpon rumah."

"…"

"Dasar pelit, sebegitu mahalnya kah menelpon ke ponsel ku? Ya sudahlah, kita bertemu di café yang biasanya. Aku tunggu 1 jam lagi."

"…"

"Oke."

Luhan mengakhiri panggilan dari Lay. Sahabatnya-Lay mengajak ia pergi berjalan-jalan. Katanya sih untuk _refreshing_, mumpung sedang libur.

"Baiklah, aku ingin ganti baju dulu." tutur Luhan.

Luhan melenggang pergi ke kamarnya. Ia pun membuka lemarinya sembari memilih baju yang akan dipakainya nanti. Tentunya ia harus tetap tampil _modis,_ yah meskipun ia hanya akan pergi berjalan-jalan dengan Lay.

Setelah menemukan baju yang sekiranya cocok untuknya, Luhan pun segera merapihkan dirinya.

TLING.

Sebuah benda berkilau terjatuh ke bawah meja nakasnya. Luhan pun memungut benda tersebut, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui bahwa benda itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga baginya. Sepertinya benda itu terjatuh dari laci meja nakasnya ketika ia sedang mengambil jam.

"Untung saja benda ini tidak hilang." ucap Luhan lega sembari menggenggam benda itu dadanya.

OoOoOoO

"Jadi, kau masih setia menunggu dia?" tanya Lay tiba-tiba. Kini Luhan dan Lay sedang berada di sebuah café.

"…"

"Hhh, jadi benar kau masih menunggunya." Lay pun menghela nafas.

"Aku ini sahabatmu, Lu. Jujur, aku sedih terus melihatmu seperti ini. Sudah genap 3 tahun kau menunggunya dan lihatlah apa dia kembali padamu? Tidak kan." ungkap Lay agak kesal.

Sebenarnya Lay sangat sedih melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu. Sudah 3 tahun Luhan setia menanti seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, padahal orang tersebut sudah tidak menganggap keberadaan Luhan, bahkan mungkin melupakannya. Luhan itu tidak jelek, bahkan ia sangat manis. Banyak orang yang sudah menyatakan cintanya pada Luhan, namun Luhan dengan lembut menolak dan berkata bahwa ia telah mencintai orang lain.

"Lagipula apa kau tidak tahu? Dia sudah mempunyai kekasih sesama rekan artisnya. Di _infotainment_ berita itu sedang heboh-hebohnya."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi itu hanyalah _gossip_, Lay."

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih, Lu. Itu fakta bukan _gossip_." Lay tetap bersikukuh meyakinkan Luhan.

"Lay… Tolonglah jangan bahas masalah itu lagi…" lirih Luhan. Melihatnya Lay jadi tak tega, ia pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Hhh, baiklah. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Lu." tutur Lay.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, Lay. Aku ingin ke toilet dulu sebentar." Luhan pun beranjak meninggalkan Lay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Lay. Aku selalu merepotkanmu." ucap Luhan. Ia mengingat perkataan Lay barusan, ia tahu bahwa Lay berbicara seperti itu demi kebaikannya juga. Tapi, ia harus berbuat apa? Rasa cintanya pada orang itu terlalu besar hingga membutakan dirinya.

Setelah Luhan membasuh mukanya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali menemui Lay.

TLING.

Sebuah benda berkilau jatuh dari saku seorang pria yang tampak terburu-buru. Penampilannya sangat aneh, ia memakai kacamata hitam, topi hitam, dan masker hitam.

"Hei, ini barangmu jatuh." panggil Luhan pada pria tersebut. Namun, tampaknya pria tersebut tidak mendengar panggilan Luhan sehingga ia terus melangkah pergi ke pintu belakang café. Sontak Luhan pun berusaha untuk mengejar pria tersebut.

GREP.

"Maaf, ini barangmu terjatuh saat di toilet." ucap Luhan. Ia berhasil mengejar pria tersebut.

"…"

Pria tersebut tidak membalas perkataan Luhan, ia malah membuka masker, topi, dan kacamatanya.

"S-sehunnie?!"

Luhan sangat terkejut, karena pria yang sedang berada di hadapannya ini adalah pria yang sangat dicintainya.

"Luhan-_ge_…"

Tidak salah lagi ini adalah suaranya, suara seorang Oh Sehun.

Luhan pun teringat akan benda yang berada di tangannya.

"!"

Luhan terkejut untuk kedua kalinya saat ia melihat sebuah kalung berliontin setengah tanduk rusa berada di tangannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada Sehun, Luhan pun tersenyum. Ternyata penantiannya tidak sia-sia, Sehun masih mengingatnya. Buktinya adalah kalung yang berada di genggamannya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Sehunnie~" ucap Luhan seraya merangkul Sehun.

"Ada apa, _ge?_ Tampaknya kau senang sekali." tanya Sehun.

"Hehehe. Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." jawab Luhan.

"Apa?"

"Tapi, Sehunnie tutup mata dulu ya."

"Ya, baiklah."

Sehun pun menutup matanya. Dirinya bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sebenarnya hal apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Luhan.

"Taraaaaa! Ayo buka matamu!" seru Luhan.

Sebuah kalung berliontin tanduk rusa terpampang di hadapannya.

"Wah, kalung ini indah sekali. Loh? Kok rantainya ada dua?" tanya Sehun bingung.

KLEK.

Luhan mematahkan kalung tersebut menjadi dua bagian.

"Nah, lihatlah kalungnya ada dua bagian. Yang satu untukmu dan yang satu lagi untukku." Luhan menyerahkan salah satu bagian tersebut kepada Sehun.

"Jadi ini kalung _couple_? Romantis sekali kekasihku ini~" goda Sehun seraya mencubit hidung Luhan. Rona merah pun menjalar di pipinya.

"Jangan menggodaku, Sehunnie~ Jaga kalung itu baik-baik ya, karena kalung itu melambangkan ikatan yang ada di antara kita." senyum Luhan.

"Tentu saja, _ge_. Akan kujaga kalung ini dengan segenap jiwa." ucap Sehun dengan penuh keyakinan. Melihatnya Luhan pun semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie, kau-"

"Sayang, kau kemana saja?"

Suara seorang wanita menginterupsi mereka. Wanita tersebut pun datang menghampiri sembari menggelayut manja pada Sehun.

DEG.

Luhan membulatkan matanya melihat sikap wanita tersebut. Ia menyadari kini Sehun tengah memandang wanita tersebut dengan lembut. Luhan sangat mengenal pandangan itu, karena dulu pandangan itulah yang sering ditujukan oleh Sehun padanya.

Sesak.

Sangat sesak rasanya bagi Luhan mengetahui pandangan tersebut tak tertuju lagi padanya.

"Maaf, Vic. Tadi saat di toilet aku baru ingat kalau dompetku tertinggal di mobil. Jadi aku bermaksud untuk mengambilnya kembali." jelas Sehun.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali. Lantas mengapa kau malah berdiri disini? Dan siapa lelaki itu? _Fans_-mu?" tanya Victoria bertubi-tubi sembari mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

'_F-fans_?' tanya Luhan dalam hati.

Sejak awal Luhan bertanya-tanya sebenarnya siapa wanita yang ada di depannya ini? Mengapa ia memanggil Sehun dengan kata 'sayang'. Tidak mungkin jika wanita itu-Victoria adalah kekasih Sehun, karena Luhan lah kekasihnya Sehun. Selama ini Luhan memang sering mendengar tentang hubungan mereka di televisi, namun ia memilih untuk berpikir positif dan menganggap berita tersebut hanyalah sekedar _gossip_ semata guna mendongkrak popularitas mereka.

"Ah, b-bukan. Aku bermaksud untuk mengembalikan kalung ini." Luhan menyodorkan kalung tersebut. Sontak Victoria terkejut, ia pun segera mengambil kalung tersebut dari tangan Luhan.

"Ya ampun, terima kasih sudah mengembalikan kalung ini. Kekasihku memang sangat ceroboh."

'Ke-kekasih?' Luhan pun memandang Sehun berharap bahwa ia akan meralat perkataan Victoria. Namun, Sehun hanya diam tak bergeming, ia bahkan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan. Perasaan Luhan berkecamuk. Ia bingung, mengapa Sehun bertingkah seolah-olah mereka tidak saling mengenal?

"Sayang, kau ini ceroboh sekali sih! Bukankah benda ini sangat berharga bagimu?" Victoria memarahi Sehun seraya menyerahkan kalung tersebut.

"I-iya."

"Bisa-bisanya kau menjatuhkannya, itu kan kalung pemberian kakakmu yang telah meninggal."

DEG.

Kakak yang telah meninggal? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah kalung itu pemberian darinya? Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Perkataan Victoria barusan sontak membuat Luhan menganga tak percaya. Apa benar Sehun telah melupakannya?

"Ya sudah, ayo sekarang kita ambil dompetmu. Kami permisi dahulu, sekali lagi terima kasih telah mengembalikan kalung milik kekasihku." tutur Victoria seraya menarik Sehun pergi.

Luhan hanya diam tak bergeming melihat kepergian Sehun dan Victoria, tak sedikit pun Sehun memandang Luhan. Padahal Luhan berharap sekali Sehun akan berbalik kemudian berlari memeluk Luhan dan mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Victoria hanyalah rekayasa. Namun, sepertinya Luhan harus membuang harapannya jauh-jauh. Karena kini ia yakin bahwa Sehun-nya telah pergi bersama wanita lain. Ya, Sehun telah menjauh pergi darinya, meninggalkan ia dalam penantian yang sia-sia.

Menyadari kenyataan pahit tersebut membuat tubuh Luhan lemas seketika. Kaki-kaki mungilnya tak dapat lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia berusaha untuk bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya. Tapi, semuanya sia-sia. Karena tubuhnya perlahan merosot kebawah diiringi bulir-bulir air mata yang turun dari mata cantiknya.

TES.

TES.

TES.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bohong padaku. Kau mengingkari janjimu, Sehunnie."

OoOoOoO

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Hohoho, ada yang ingat dengan FF ini ga? Ini sekuel dari FF Believe and Always Waiting for You.

Waktu ngetik FF ini, Ace selalu ngegerutu. Soalnya Ace ga bisa bikin FF ini jadi sedih, suwer deh feel sedihnya ga dapet banget huhuhu T~~~T

Ace minta maaf kalau hasilnya jadi ga memuaskan, yah kemampuan Ace dalam membuat FF dari hari ke hari makin menurun, hikssss (_ _)

Akhir kata..

.

.

.

**Mind to review? :'3**


End file.
